


With a greeting

by Latent_Thoughts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, But he sure isn't capable enough to wriggle out of Loki's web, But with sex, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinks galore, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki gets what he wants, Loki is a kinky mofo, Loki is kinda dark, Loki is very manipulative, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Situations, Shameless Smut, Smutty, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World AU, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink, Warning: Loki (Marvel), a really vicious version of canon Loki, but not with gore, but still somehow within his canon self, but we already know that, don't we?, dubious everything really, lokane - Freeform, my kinks let me show them to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts
Summary: TDW AU, where Loki didn't 'die' (Frigga didn't either)... and dark elves were defeated with his help. Loki was pardoned and reinstated as a prince. Jane got engaged to Thor, and she stays over on Asgard more often than on Earth. Her relationship to Loki, though, is still somewhat strained. There's a lot of tension between them... and Loki is not making things any easier. But this tension doesn't unfold as she had expected... not at all.This is not a story of love. This is a story of lust and manipulation.





	With a greeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wholly blame Mastre (the awesome author of some of my fave Loki fics and a dear friend) for this story. She showed me a Lokane pic and the following insanity is the result.

"Hello Jane..." is his usual, perfunctory greeting with her, always. And her response is almost always to give an equally unfeeling 'hi' back. This is like a tradition now, after months of her visiting and staying over in Asgard. Jane tries to steer clear of him, but inevitably, finds herself in a situation where she can't avoid him.

Loki and she are not friends, not enemies… they don’t really belong in a category so easily defined.

Thor gets sent on missions for peace, and is being groomed for kingship by Odin. That leaves little time for him and Jane to actually be together. It is a miracle they even had enough of it to get betrothed.

The absence of Thor creates another kind of problem for her, though.

Loki is bestowed with the task of escorting her to all the places she wishes to visit in Asgard, instead of her preference—Thor, _especially_ for the parts of Asgard she's not familiar with.

 

"Hello Jane...” he greets her daily, full of ennui. The tone of it never changes, nor does her response to it.

But not everything is as static as his greeting. Something dark brews within those verdant greens of his eyes, and it grows as the days pass, leaving her in shivers.

Slowly, subtly, the nature of the tension between them changes.

His busses on her knuckles grow more and more deliberate and long... his lips brushing her skin with a promise of intimacy.

And though it bothers her in a weird way she can't explain, she clearly cannot even fathom why she doesn’t put a stop to it.

She had slapped him once, she could do it again. Right?

_Right_ …

The thing is… she misses Thor... in more ways than one. And she misses the skin-on-skin contact. She likes to imagine it’s Thor who’s kissing her knuckles, with lips so soft. It’s a harmless indulgence, right?

_Right_ …

Loki is always there to torment her further. With touches here and there, his body often too close to hers as he takes her on long walks or out to see the stars. He indulges her passion of watching stars like Thor never really could. Moreover, he understands her life's work with a depth that no one else ever did; he encourages and helps her with it even, at times, when the mood strikes him.

It’s just a would-be brother-in-law looking out for a would-be sister-in-law, right?

_Right_ …

When Loki speaks in her ear, he does so in a tone that makes it sounds more intimate than it actually is... and her mind starts to buzz after a while. She often wonders if he weaves magic with his tongue...

 

“Hello Jane…” he greets her as he arrives to take her out on another star-gazing walk.

“H-hi…” A hint of hesitance enters her voice, but she still takes his proffered arm.

The touches slowly become more lingering, more intimate. He holds her body next to his when she watches the stars, and she lets it happen. He pulls her onto his lap in the library as he explains certain phenomena to her, and she lets it slip by.

He grows bolder still.

The kisses on the knuckles turn into kisses on the cheek, and then on the lips.

Some cultures allow for the in-laws to kiss on the lips. Perhaps it’s the same here, right?

_Right_ …

But things escalate, as they are wont to do.

She discovers how dominant his tongue is... and then, sooner than she had even let Thor touch her, she discovers just how _agile_ his fingers are.

She tries to withdraw... she wishes to resist... but Loki doesn't back down. He takes what he wants.

For now, it's her nipples between his lips and his fingers between her legs. She lets it happen... for carnal relief has been unreachable for all of these lonely months, and it feels so _good_ to finally have it.

 

"Hello Jane... " he greets her a few days onwards, pushing her against the library stacks as he lifts her skirt and pulls her panties down.

"H-Hi..." she half moans and half whispers, humping his invading fingers.

It's becoming another tradition between them now... him greeting her with his long fingers, giving her a much-needed relief.

But today, she doesn't get to have any. He just keeps teasing her, keeping her on the edge, bent over the stacks, enjoying her struggles with pleasure and decency.

It frustrates her, but it feels like she has no way out of it. She just lets him play with her…

This goes on for days... and on the seventh day she's mad with lust and rage.

 

"Hello Jane..." he greets her as she's watching the night sky from her balcony, lifting her skirt and pulling her panties down.

She tries to ignore him for treating her so callously. But then... instead of his fingers, she feels something bigger trying to nudge its way inside her. And it goes in rather smoothly, for she has been wet and slick for him near constantly for days...

"H-Hi..." she moans as he enters her fully, taking her in a deep thrust, pushing her body against the balustrade.

Then the words of sinful lust begin to flow from his lips.

He calls her his toy, his slut... even his whore... as he takes her in possessive thrusts. She doesn't object... she discovers that those dirty words only make her hunger for more. Her body reacts, makes it much easier for him to slide in and out of her.

He chuckles in her ear, knowing how deep her lust runs for him, knowing that he can use it against her. She knows it too.

Still, she lets it happen... she lets him have her as he pleases. He groans in pleasure as she contracts around him in completion, and his seed fills her. It's wrong, and she knows she’s not protected... and yet still, she lets him do it.

It feels so good, she can't make herself resist…

 

"Hello Jane," he greets her one morning in her bed, proceeding to spread her legs open to use that wicked tongue on her womanhood.

"H-Hi..." she says in sleepy confusion... and then moans in submission as he makes it known why he's called the silvertongue.

That day she arrives for breakfast very late, and blushes deep as her future parents-in-law watch her with worry and concern.

Lunch time goes by and she doesn't show up for it. Well, she's too busy trying to meet Loki’s expectations with her mouth... and then, too occupied with his manhood between her legs...

He feeds her exotic fruits as he commands her to straddle him and take him deep inside her. Resisting it doesn’t even cross her mind this time round…

 

When Thor comes back... she isn’t there to greet him.

Loki is holding her captive, folding her body into half as he fucks her over his study table, rougher than before. But she lets him do it, she lets him hold her so tight that bruises form in an impression of his hands.

And when he finally lets her go, she can hardly walk. Her pussy is swollen and much too sensitive.

That night, she doesn’t let Thor touch her, for he would surely know what she had been doing... or _who_ she had been doing.

 

Days go by... Loki doesn't come to her at all.

Finally, one night, Thor makes love to her... and she cannot reach completion. She always used to... _before_ Loki.

She's beyond frustrated as Thor finally rolls over and goes into a deep slumber.

 

Later, she is almost asleep when she feels a tug at her ankle.

"Hello Jane..." Loki greets her, spreading her legs and thrusting deep inside her, her slickness from before only aiding him in doing so.

"H-Hi... but Thor," she whispers, panic rising with her lust as he immediately sets up a rhythm she prefers.

"Magical sleep is deep," he replies, pulling her legs over his shoulders to fuck her deeper still, making her moan shamelessly.

Too lost in pleasure, they both ignore Thor as he sleeps on his side, ignorant of the lustful mating between his betrothed and his brother. Jane finally reaches her peak of pleasure, not once, but many times over…

 

The light show is amazing... the theatre is dark.

Jane sits primly in her seat alongside Thor, though her eyes are furtive and alert. For she hears 'Hello Jane...' in her ear, and yet, cannot see Loki anywhere at all.

Her lips part in a silent 'Hi...' as per their secret tradition... just as a phantom hand touches her thigh under her heavy skirts.

The light show dims in her eyes as lust flows, her legs widen and her breathing slows. Wicked fingers slip deep inside, even as Thor holds her hand and chats with her. She doesn't know what he's saying... she only knows to stifle her moans.

And yet, never once she tries to stop the hand that almost makes her expose herself in public...

No, she falls apart as quietly as she can, letting Thor think that she's unwell.

She excuses herself for the night, leaving the dark theatre... only to be ambushed in the royal gardens. The night blossoms witness her ravishment at the hands of the dark prince. Some even drop to the ground in their outrage.

Jane doesn't care, though... she's too busy trying to remain quiet as she comes apart on his cock, again... and again.. and again...

She realizes that she is addicted to him, she cannot stop…

 

"Hello Jane..." he greets her, lifting her off the floor and dumping her over the couch.

"Hi..." she says without any thought to it, feeling her skirts being lifted as she’s bent over.

He discovers she's not wearing panties, and that earns her a spanking... a spanking that hurts less but makes her wet and ready for him instead.

His cock goes in without much preparation. There is hardly any need for it anymore. She's almost always slick these days, wondering when he might strike.

Her legs spread further, giving him more access to her. He takes that access and gives her something more... something she never knew she'd be receiving.

His long finger pushes deep in her rear and she moans... first in surprise, then in protest... and finally, in pleasure.

When she leaves for her rooms that night, her womanhood is spilling his fluids while her rear is full. A memento rests inside, with his sigils engraved on it.

Of course, Thor cannot have her again… not that night, not the next either…

 

Thor is leaving on a peacekeeping mission again.

Jane is unable to go see him off... for Loki is teaching her how to take him in her rear.

It's humiliating and exhausting... but it's also exciting.

Like always... he had greeted her with "Hello Jane."

But this time, he had slipped his fingers in her rear instead of her pussy.

"H-Hi!" she had squeaked in surprise... but not objected. She let him do as he pleased...

And pleased he was... for he was now resting deep inside her, telling her how exquisite she felt, as his fingers thrummed on her clit, keeping her on the edge of pleasure and pain.

It is bitter-sweet, and it is forbidden... and yet, she doesn’t stop him. Not once does she even resist.

She comes apart instead, wondering just how it is possible... surprised beyond belief as her body betrays her again and again.

It’s not the last time he takes her this way, not by any chance…

 

Thor is back, and there's a wedding on the horizon. The crown prince and his betrothed from Midgard are slated to marry in a grand ceremony in two weeks.

Preparations are on.

Everyone in the palace is making their efforts towards ensuring that the wedding is a success.

Jane is simply making efforts to not show any signs of Loki’s attentions on her body. And just to torment her further, he constantly leaves a litany of marks on her in the shape of his lips or fingers.

The seamstresses think they’re tokens from Thor, and giggles go around the fitting room, much to Jane’s consternation and shame…

 

The wedding feast is on, honouring the newly wedded pair. Everyone is full of high spirits and mead... everyone but Loki.

It’s time for the wedding night… but lush with mead, Thor cannot even recognize the way to his chambers. Loki takes the responsibility to do so, as a good brother ought to.

It's just too bad that Thor cannot stay awake to follow through with the wedding night’s bliss.

 

Thor wakes up and finds himself in a strange setting... there's Loki... but he's with someone else. She sounds familiar, but his mind is foggy.

Mead had never hit him this way before…

The familiar sounds of pleasure make him realize that Loki is with a woman. He blinks and tries to focus. She looks pretty, at least, from behind, as she pleasures Loki on his lap.

The sight of their carnal activities makes Thor harden in turn. He can’t take his eyes off them.

Her moans are oh so familiar, though. Thor’s mind is not really at its best at the moment. He cannot recall.

"Join us, brother," Loki suggests, and Thor just follows through, vaguely wondering why he hears the woman gasp.

There is a nagging thought in his mind that he shouldn't be doing this, but it evaporates as soon as Loki lowers her head towards his crotch. His cock comes free, and when she wraps her lips around it, it feels like Valhalla.

He looks down at her, and she's familiar.

It's Jane...

Thor jerks, but the pleasure is too much. She sucks him like she had never before... and his mind just takes a leave.

He reaches completion, holding her head as she swallows his seed. She hadn't done that before...

His vision sways… and he cannot make much sense of anything at all.

Soon, he is engulfed in pleasure again. She is fucking him... straddling his lap...

He looks up and sees that she is also pleasuring Loki... with her mouth.

_What?_

His mouth cannot form the words... his mind cannot summon the rage.

He comes apart too soon... and he watches Loki lift her off him as his seed sprays in the empty space.

He keeps hearing moans and sighs of pleasure then, as he meanders in and out of sleep. It registers finally in his mind that his brother is fucking his betrothed... no... his _wife_... but the mead never lets the ire unfold.

 

When Thor awakens again, Loki is watching him with a smirk on his face. He hands him a device, and walks out in silence.

Thor opens it, and the imagery of previous night's activities attack his sight. He closes it quickly and seethes in silent rage... for he knows just how many versions of it Loki must have in his possession.

Enough to shame him to the whole of Asgard...

And thus... he is forced to remain mum about it.

 

Thor returns from another mission and enters his chambers.

He sees Jane in Loki's hold, but doesn't react. She hasn't seen him yet, so he just... delays making his presence known.

And he watches... watches as his brother makes her dance to the tune of his fingers and cock. He watches as he fucks his wife and dares to look into his eyes in silent challenge.

Thor cannot return the challenge. He is bound by that damning evidence of his active participation in such debauchery.

Thor can do nothing else but watch in silence as Loki makes Jane admit such filthy things that his ears may well bleed... and his cock twitches and swells.

"Join us, brother," is all Loki needs to say, and Thor is unable to stop himself.

When he thrusts his cock into Jane's mouth this time, he can't even take the pretext of too much mead. No, Thor knows he's enjoying this.... a bit too much.

 

Jane can't believe that it's happening... again... as she's all but swaying from one brother's cock towards the other's.

One is owning her pussy and another is nearly choking her throat. They switch soon, after Loki comes inside her. But he doesn't let Thor do the same.

Thor is aggravated, enough that it stalls his climax... this is the second time Loki has kept him from spilling inside Jane. He glares at him.

Loki smirks and simply guides her rear over his twitching cock. Much to Thor’s astonishment, she takes him with quite an ease, though she blushes hard in shame.

"Only I get to mark her with my seed in her womb. Your heir is going to come from my bloodline, brother... a minor adjustment in the bigger picture, no?" Loki says to Thor as he eases further inside Jane's rear.

Thor can only moan in acquiescence, too taken with pleasure...

Jane shudders as Loki slides his long fingers inside her pussy, making her feel so full, she feels like she might burst.

"You'll learn to appreciate this in the long run, my pet... even take more than my fingers while Thor is lost to pleasure in your rear."

It almost sounds like a threat, but... it only makes her shudder harder and come apart all over his wicked fingers.

She doesn't object to any of it... she knows she never will...

How did she even get here? How did she become a mindless object of lust at the hands of Thor’s brother?

Oh yes... with a greeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I know that Jane is no longer in the picture after Ragnarok, yet still, I hope this tickled someone's fancy at least.


End file.
